villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yveltal
Yveltal, also known as the Destruction Pokémon, is a hostile, one-of-a-kind, giant Pokémon from the homonym franchise; introduced as the emblematic Pokémon of the 3DS video game Pokémon Y. Biography ''Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' Yveltal is the main antagonist in this film. Hundreds of years prior to the movie's events, Yveltal almost destroyed all life in All-Earth Forest. Xerneas saved Diancie and many other Pokémon from the destruction, and later reversed all the damage Yveltal did. Argus and Millis Steel, Marilyn Flame, and Ninja Riot were fighting over who should catch Diancie. They took their fighting to an underground pool where Yveltal slept in its cocoon form. The fighting eventually awakened Yveltal, who used Oblivion Wing to petrify large areas of the forest, as well as Team Rocket, Marilyn, Riot, and the Steels, who tried to stop it with missiles from their ship. Ash and Pikachu tried to battle Yveltal as well, but almost fell off a cliff. Diancie then Mega Evolved and created a large diamond, which she used to protect Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie from another Oblivion Wing. Eventually, Xerneas reappeared. Just the sight of it halted Yveltal's rampage, and it flew away. Xerneas restored the All-Earth Forest from Yveltal's destruction like it did centuries ago. ''Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon'' Yveltal is the secondary antagonist in this spin-off game of Pokémon, being a thrall of Dark Matter. At the beginning of the game, every Pokémon is scared about some of them mysteriously petrify, with basically no reason found by everyone. However, when Nuzleaf betrays both the protagonist and his partner (A female partner), Yveltal reveals their true intentions to the entire world, darkening the planet. Only the interference of the Legendary Beasts sacrificing themselves looking for an exit for the protagonist in the Voidlands was the key to defeat Yveltal, especially when another things like the power of the Tree Life, giving them the final evolution stage from both characters, made a great victory on the final fight versus that and later the Dark Matter. Although in that last fight, Yveltal was "purified" by the female partner of the protagonist because the dark influence of the Dark Matter, failing to protect their main old enemies from it. After the Dark Matter is completely purified, Yveltal can then be recruited in the Buried Ruins. ''Pokémon Adventures'' Manga Yveltal debuted in the X & Y chapter alongside Xerneas. The two faced each other in a battle, which caused chaos and destruction in Vaniville Town. The two eventually stopped fighting and returned to their dormant cocoon and tree states, which are being sought after by Team Flare to power their ultimate weapon. Malva, a deputy of Team Flare, eventually assumed control of Yveltal, after defeating Diantha, who along with Korrina and Gurkinn had been seeking it to oppose Team Flare after believing that Team Flare were only after Xerneas. ''Super Smash Bros. Yveltal appears in ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS as a trophy, and as a background character on the Prism Tower stage, occasionally appearing in the sky as the platform flies around the tower. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Yveltal appears again on the Prism Tower stage, and as a grab-type primary Spirit. Its Spirit Battle is against a giant Charizard with boosted fire and explosive attacks. Appearance Yveltal is a giant red-and-black avian, with most of its body dominated by red and its wings and tail by blacks. It has five appendages, in which the odd three ones are prominent and end in five claws; the ones at the extreme ends are used as wings to keep this Pokémon airborne and the middle one reminiscent of a tail. The other two even ends resemble talons and are remarkably shorter. The Pokémon has blue eyes, a grayish ruff circling its neck and black horns that extend all the way from its snout, with the trident-like patterns adorning it also found there. As told by Professor Sycamore, this Pokémon is better distinguished as a giant letter "Y". Personality Yveltal is a Pokémon that absorbs the life energy of living creatures, acting as a counterpart to Xerneas. Yveltal is also capable of committing one of the most harmful acts ever committed by a Pokémon that has ever been seen in the franchise: when Yveltal is nearing the end of a life cycle, it will absorb the energy of every proximate life form and use it as fuel; that way, this creature can continue living for another thousand years even if it has to revert back to a cocoon. This Pokémon is said to lie dormant in an unknown place during the game's events. Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years. Yveltal is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Oblivion Wing. Gallery YveltalIMG 1528.PNG Yveltal.png Yveltal M17.png Yveltal XY anime.png Yveltal XY anime 2.png Yveltal-Shiny XY anime.png Yveltal Dream.png Yveltal Dream 2.png Yveltal Pokemon Rumble World.png|Yveltal in Pokémon Rumble World. Yveltal concept art.png YveltalPokemonCenterPlush.JPG.jpg YveltalPokeDoll.JPG.jpg Articulated Yveltal Action Figure TakaraTomy.jpg Yveltal Cocoon.png|Yveltal in its cocoon form. Yveltal anime.png Yveltal PG.png|Yveltal in Pokémon Generations. Malva Yveltal Adventures.png Yveltal GX.jpg Yveltal GX 2.png Yveltal Pin.jpg|A pin of Yveltal. Trivia *Yveltal is the 717th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Yveltal's design and concept are based on the mythical Hræsvelgr. *Yveltal has the highest HP base stat of all Dark-type Pokémon. Yveltal is tied with Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Rayquaza for highest base stat total of all Flying types. *Yveltal is the first Dark-type Version mascot. *Yveltal has the same stat distribution as Xerneas, with a base stat total of 680. *Yveltal and Xerneas are exact opposites: Yveltal represents death, chaos, destruction, and darkness, while Xerneas represents life, peace, creation, and light. **In a way Yveltal and Xerneas are like Yin and Yang. This would mean Yveltal's Destructive powers are vital to maintain a balance. *Yveltal is the second Dark-type legendary Pokémon, with Darkrai being the first. Yveltal appears in the Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon spin-off game. But unlike Darkrai, Yveltal is the main antagonist which is revealed firstly, and not the final boss unlike Darkrai. Furthermore, Yveltal is the second Dark-type Legendary to be a villain as well as the second villain to be a Flying-type Legendary after Rayquaza. *Yveltal, along with Xerneas, was designed by art designers Ken Sugimori and Yusuke Ohmura. Initial design for the two Legendary Pokémon was started by Sugimori, but he encountered 'artist's block', having a hard time coming up with concepts. For the first time, he gave the work over to another designer, Ohmura. Ohmura furthered the designs, after which Sugimori resumed to finish them. Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Giant Category:Genderless Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychics Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Multi-Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Death Gods Category:Symbolic Category:Redeemed